


I Belong to You

by restfield



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Other, Rare Pairings, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restfield/pseuds/restfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made a vid about my favorite love triangle in BtVS: Angel/Buffy/Mr.Gordo.<br/>(Mr.Gordo is Buffy's plush pig, if you forgot.)<br/>Visually it's Buffy/Winnie the Pooh crossover, but only due to the lack of  Mr.Gordo footage in BtVS.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong to You

Song: 'I Belong to You' by Caro Emerald.  
Thanks to my wonderful betas - [Double Dutchess](https://www.youtube.com/user/DoubleDutchessBtVS) and [thedothatgirl](http://thedothatgirl.livejournal.com)

 

Vimeo link with the download available:

[I Belong to You (Buffy/Mr.Gordo)](http://vimeo.com/102397789) from [R.B.Restfield](http://vimeo.com/user27109220) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Lyrics:**  
Under the stars the shines one light  
That always glistens, always listens to the whispers of the night  
When skies are black, full of despair  
I asked the sun to tell the moon that two of us are there

The afterglow that’s down below  
Is when I see your smile  
And in your eyes, true love assigns  
Forever is a word that cries

That I belong to you  
That endless nights are far away  
And I love you  
Could never never never  
And I run into  
I see you don’t look down and now I feel the truth

We overlooked as ocean deep  
But now this river that we’re swimming through is promises we keep  
The suns comes up, there is no heat  
‘Cause what we’re feeling is revealing, I’ll be damned

So let it burn, it takes its turn  
One we never would allow  
There is no heart that chance will break  
Nothing else could ever stop us now

‘Cause I belong to you  
That endless nights are far away  
And I love you  
Could never never never  
And I run into  
I see you don’t look down and now I feel the truth  
I belong to you

The afterglow that’s down below  
Is when I see your smile  
And in your eyes, true love assigns  
Forever is a word that cries

That I belong to you  
That endless nights are far away  
And I love you  
Could never never never  
And I run into  
I see you don’t look down and now I feel the truth  
I belong to you


End file.
